The lost and confused spirit
by Do Not Underestimate Death
Summary: This is my first. The spirit gets hurt, lost and confused. Who will help her regain what she has lost?


**"I needed the power of a spirit. I needed you Kisara." Those words tore at Kisara's heart.**

**"I...I..."**

**"Well...Well...Can't make up your mind spirit? I think Kalas made it quite clear." Melodia said to her.**

**"But...Kalas..I...I understand. Glad that I can...XELHA!"**

**"Gotcha!" There was a burst of light and then Kisara appeared with sliver hair, pale blue eyes, wearing a odd piece of clothing that no-one ever saw before. Kisara turned to Kalas with tears going down her face.**

**"You..You used me! Why!!!!!" She turned argrily to him, eyes flashing between red and pale blue.**

**"Uh-oh...is she one of the remaining..." She got that answer by Kisara shooting her red with blood red eyes, black wings, and a tainted soul.**

**"K-Kisara?" Her eyes went to normal and she fell to the ground.**

**"Kisara! Are you all right?!" She looked up.**

**"Yeah...I will be...uh!" Then she looked over and saw that Kalas had white wings, and a tainted soul.**

**"I don't need you anymore Raria..."**

**"I...understand Kalas..."**

**"Good, glad you see things my way."**

**"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'LL FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!!!1 I NEVER WILL YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!" Everyone cringed at her tone of voice.**

**"Think i care! Go back to your world where you belong!!" **

**"Why don't you make me!" **

**"Kisara!" She turned.**

**"Well he can't make me go back if I don't want to!!!!!!"**

**"You're right but..."**

**"AH!" They looked and saw Kisara knocked to the ground.**

**"Are you all right Kisara!" She looked over.**

**"Uhh..." Then for all of them, everything went black.**

**...Later...**

**'Squeak Squeak Squeak!'**

**"Uh...huh?" Kisara looked up and saw Meemai, squeaking at her.**

**"Hey Meemai..."**

**'Squeak!'**

**"You're awake." Kisara looked up and saw Xelha looking at her with worry.**

**"You were out of it for a while."**

**"W-Where are we?"**

**"Mintaka, in the Imperial Fortress."**

**"Oh..." Then she looked down, thinking about Kalas.**

**'Stupid me...' Then they heard a bang.**

**"What was that?" Kisara asked. **

**"Dunno. Let;s check it out." Meemai squeaked then jumped into Kisara's hood.**

**"Hehe. That tickled."**

**They stepped out and saw that the wall had a small hole in it that they could escape.**

**"Let's go!" Kisara nodded and then followed Xelha. Then she saw three witches.**

**"Xelha, let us go. You may come along girl."**

**"Her name's Kisara."**

**"All right Kisara, let all of us be going." She nodded.**

**They went on the White Dragon and Kisara looked back.**

**'Kalas. If you want to side with them, then I will have to kill you myself.'**

**When the White dragon got to Anuenue, the reality sank in. Kisara just couldn't kill Kalas. He was her closest friend, her best friend.**

**'Why did Kalas have to do this do me...? What did I do...to deserve this...?' She sat there until Xelha snapped her to reality.**

**"C'mon Kisara. We have to tell King Ladekahn, Queen Coreilla, and Duke Calbren about this." Kisara nodded sadly. When they got in, Kisara tried not to cry. But after one thing was said, the emotional dam that had held her emotions had cracked.**

**"Where is Kalas?" Xelha looked down.**

**"he got corrupted."**

**"And who is this?" Ladekahn asked, pointing to Kisara who was looking at the ground.**

**"That's Kisara."**

**"Isn't she Kalas's Guardian Spirit?"**

**"I was, but he..he betrayed me! After everything that happened, he betrayed me! Lied to me, used me!!!!!!!" It was then that she turned her head and the tears flowed down her face.**

**"Kisara?" She turned her head. Xelha gasped when she saw that she was crying.**

**"What's wrong Kisara?"**

**"Everything...my life is ruined..." She then sank to her knees, burying her head in her arms.**

**"Kisara..." She didn't look. She was embrassed because she was crying in front of royaltiy, but she couldn't stop the tears that came over and over. It was then she realized that someone was consoling her. Coreilla.**

**"I..I'm sorry your highness..." She blushed and Coreilla laughed.**

**"Glad to see you happy. Let me help you up." She took Coreilla hand and she pulled her up.**

**"um...please forgive for that...sigh"**

**"I wouldn't have said anything if I knew it would upset you that much." Ladekahn said, looking gulitily.**

**"N-No. It's okay. Nothing to worry about."**

**...Everyone is back, on their way to face the Angel of Darkness a.k.a Kalas...**

**"There they are!" They looked over and saw Melodia and Kalas.**

**"Welcome. Glad you could join us."**

**"We came here to put an end to your freakshow Melodia."**

**"Kalas please! Come to your senses! Come back to us!"**

**"You wake yourself up Kalas."**

**"..."**

**Kisara stood there, not looking at him. Well she had to when...**

**"Kisara! Watch out!" That was when she fell forwards, blood coating her back. She landed with a smash.**

**"Kalas! How could you!!" Kisara didn't bother moving.**

**'If this how I die, then so be it.' Then she heard a gun shot and a grunt.**

**"Kisara! Are you all right!" She weakly looked up. Lyude had bent down beside her and checking her back wound.**

**"That's bad. Here, let me help you up." She gratefully took his hand and he pulled her up.**

**"T-Thanks Lyude..." He smiled.**

**"Don't mention it." She stumbled for a minute, then looked up. Xelha, Savyna and Gibari were fighting Kalas, and they were winning. Finally, Finally, they beat him.**

**"You disappiont me Kalas. Is that the best you can do?" Kisara looked at her and her smug look just pissed her off beyond belief.**

**"Melodia! Do us all a favor and go to fucking hell you bastard!" Melodia turned on her argrily.**

**"What are you gonna do you mortal!"**

**"You are one to so I wouldn't be talking there bastard."**

**"Humph!"**

**"You!...uh..cough cough"**

**"Hahahaha! That blow really weakened you spirit."**

**"Shut up!" Then she collasped. Kalas noticed this and gulit grabbed his heart and crushed it. Seeing Kisara, injuried, weak, and still defending him amazed him beyond belief. After what he did, hurt her so badly,she protected him still.**

**"Kalas, finsh her off." He stood up and walked over to Kisara.**

**She looked up weakly.**

**"Please Kalas. Do what you want to me. Kill me, if you so desire."**

**"..."**

_**Well? What do you mortals think?? Hmm?**_


End file.
